corazones enredados
by marialu
Summary: Isabella Swan gerente de las empresas cullen se encuentra en una relacion con Jasper Hale hace 3 años pero hace 1 que sale con Edward Cullen presidente de la compañia la vida les depara demasiadas cosas antes de encontrar un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en dos días le pediría ante todos a mi querida Bella que fuera mi esposa, era algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro pero quería encontrar el mejor momento para pedírselo y que mejor momento que la fiesta de las empresas Cullen donde Bella trabaja como gerente pero también estaba esperando el regreso de mi querido amigo Edward Cullen quien es el presidente de las empresas lo más gracioso de todo esto era que Edward y Bella no se conocen puesto que cada vez que Edward venia Bella estaba de viaje.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, mire la pantalla era Edward seguramente ya llego debe estar llamando para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto

-Edward hermano me tenias preocupado ¿donde estas?-dije

-no te preocupes Jazz, ya me recogieron estaba llamando para saber cuál es esa sorpresa que nos tienes a todos-pregunto riendo

-pues no te lo voy a decir hasta el día de la fiesta-conteste

-que amargado eres Jazz tu novia te tiene de muy mal carácter-dijo Edward a punto de echarse a reír

- ¿Cuando me dirás el nombre de la mujer que te tiene como un idiota?-repuse de muy buen humor

-creo que el momento se acerca pero tendré que hablarlo con ella-respondió Edward con voz tensa

-hasta luego Edward ya sabes te veo el día de la fiesta-dije

-claro allí estaré no pueden comenzar sin el presidente de la empresa-dijo y colgó aunque había algo raro en la voz de Edward podría jurar que se puso nervioso pero podrían ser solo imaginaciones mías el codiciado soltero Edward Cullen nervioso no eso no podría ser pero me muero de curiosidad de saber quién es la mujer que lo atrapo debe ser muy especial como mi Bella.

Edward Pov

Hoy por fin regresaba a casa después de tantos viajes realmente necesitaba a mi familia, amigos pero sobre todo a Bella Swan la mujer a la que le debo mi felicidad aunque esta no sea completa pues nuestro romance lo hemos mantenido en secreto gracias a que me enamore de la novia de mi mejor amigo no fue mi intensión pero todo en ella me hace amarla más que a mi propia vida, ella no sabe que conozco a Jasper desde hace tanto y mucho menos que es mi mejor amigo .


	2. Chapter 2

edward PoV

Estoy un poco curioso por la noticia que va a dar Jasper mientras no tenga que ver con mi Bella, todo estará bien, he vivido el ultimo año ocultándole a todos mi amor por Bella esto para perjudicar a mi único amor pero últimamente no aguanto más, saber que ante el mundo ella le pertenece a otro es como si me faltara el aire, no puedo ni pienso vivir sin ella por eso decidí que este es el momento de decirle que conozco a Jasper y que por favor termine su relación con Jasper y que acepte casarse conmigo.

Mientas pensaba en ella mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Ella la razón de mi vida Isabella Marie Swan.

-hola mi amor te estoy esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto-dijo Bella con su dulce voz

-sí, mi vida ya te vi-le conteste mientras la observaba y comenzaba a acercarme.

-_Es tan_ perfecta-pensé para mis adentros

Bella es simplemente un ángel nunca existirá otra mujer en el mundo que me puede hacer feliz ella es mi mundo, me termine de acercar y la abrace por la espalda ella se asusta al comienzo pero luego se giro mirándome con esos hermoso ojos chocolate.

-amor te extrañe tanto- dijo suavemente mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios

-yo mas mi vida es horrible para mi estar tanto tiempo separados-dije sonriendo

Ella sonriendo deshizo nuestro abrazo pero entrelazo nuestras manos

-Edward tenemos que hablar-dijo sonriendo pero me tense al escuchar estas palabra

-si Bella que cosa quieres que hablemos-repuse tratando de disimular el miedo

-mi amor no es nada grave pero si es algo delicado e importante-dijo deteniéndose y tomando mi otra mano

-entonces que ocurre Bella?-pregunte de nuevo ya me estaba preocupando

-eh Ed.-Edward-comenzó a decir nerviosa

-tan malo es-dije en realidad asustado

-estoy em-emba-embarazada-dijo tartamudeando y tan rápidamente que no creí estar escuchado bien

-es verdad Bella de qui…..-comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió

-mi vida es tu hijo es tuyo-contesto a mi pregunta a medio terminar en aquel momento mi corazón se inflo la mujer de mi vida me iba a dar un hijo.

-te amo gracias por darme la alegría más grande de todo mi vida-dije con el corazón en la mano

-enserio te alegra la noticia-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-claro te adoro eres lo mas importante en mi vida y ahora que se que vamos a tener un hijo no me cambio por nadie-dije con todo el amor y la adoración que sentía

-eh mi amor también además de esto te debo confesarte otra cosa-dijo pero esta vez sí estaba nerviosa

-puedes decirme lo que sea- le dije infundiéndole confianza

-yo tengo novio desde hace 3 años se llama Jasper Hale y perdóname por todo te amo mucho pues pienso romper con Jasper en cuanto pueda hablar con èl-lo soltó tan deprisa que pensé que alucinaba pero después me di cuenta que me estaba contando y también que ella no tenía la culpa de nada yo siempre supe de su relación y no me importo.

-ya lo sé Bella desde el principio lo sabia-conteste y ella coloco una cara de pánico debía estar imaginándose lo peor

-pero si lo sabías porque no me lo dijiste-pregunto asombrada

-porque te amo y te ame desde el día en que te conocí, me entere días después que Jasper era tu novio porque él es mi mejor amigo quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo-cuando lo dije se sorprendió

-Edward perdóname-rompió a llorar en ese momento y la abrase me rompía el corazón verla así

- no es tu culpa me enamore de ti sin importarme nadie-le dije y levanto su cabeza y me beso

Pero nuestra burbuja se rompió al escuchar la voz de Alice mi hermana

-Edward Bella que hacen-grito furiosa


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Alice Pov

La rabia no me dejaba pensar claramente como Bella engañaba a Jasper con mi hermano por quien sabe cuánto tiempo,

-yo si lo amo-le grite a Bella quien se soltaba de los brazos de mi hermano

-Alice no es lo que parece- dijo a punto de romper a llorar

-entonces no estás engañando a Jasper con mi hermano-le respondí con todo el odio de lo que me arrepentí enseguida Bella rompió en llanto cayendo de rodillas en el suelo

-Bella estas bien-pregunto mi hermano preocupado

-si esto no ha sido nada-le respondió tratándolo de calmar

Me acerque a ellos y abrace a Bella quien solo sollozaba

-perdóname Bella no sabía lo que decía es que la imagen, me dejo helada llevo tiempo enamorada de Jasper pero él se ve tan feliz contigo-oí un gruñido salir de Edward parece que tampoco le gusta mucho la situación

-Alice no hay problema es solo que te quiero mucho y me hirieron tus palabras-contesto bella dándome una pequeña sonrisa

Edward comenzó a moverse intranquilo a nuestro lado estaba nervioso

-Alice creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy Bella debe descansar-dijo un poco molesto

-sí creo que será lo mejor- conteste y retome el camino a mi departamento

Pero antes volví a mirar a mi hermano y a Bella se veían felices, fue raro pero me daba gusto pero a la vez sabía que Jasper sufriría mucho en cuanto se enterara.

Pov Bella

No sabía qué hacer mi vida era un completo enredo porque aunque amaba a Edward tenia sentimiento hacia Jasper y sabía perfectamente que cuando terminara con y después se diera cuenta que estoy embarazada de su mejor amigo nunca me lo perdonaría y sería muy egoísta al pedirle que se quedara a mi lado no quiero perderlo pero debo aceptar que no puedo tenerlo todo

-Bella como estas- Pregunto Edward a mis espaldas

-mejor mi vida pero me duele hacerle daño a tanta gente-llore-Soy una egoísta!-grite

-mi amor no es así no te pongas así le hace mal a nuestro hijo-dijo con toda la dulzura y el amor _nuestro hijo _se escuchaba también cuando Edward lo decía eso me recordaba que tenía un razón para vivir y ser feliz

-tienes razón lo que todo esto se me escapa de las manos-suspire-además ni siquiera sé como decírselo a Jasper la fiesta es en dos días-dije lo último en un susurro

-Bella no tienes de que preocuparte yo estaré contigo en todo momento no me voy a separar de ti- repuso dándome seguridad en sus palabras pero porque no podía sentirme tan segura como el tal vez algo iba a ocurrir

-lo sé pero aun así tengo miedo no quiero herir a nadie-dije con miedo, angustia y desesperación

-Bella te amo no debes de tener miedo-dijo calmado

-Yo también eres lo único que tengo seguro en la vida-conteste dulcemente

Edward respondió esto con un beso pero este fue subiendo de tono y decidimos dejar la conversación allí para disfrutar el uno del otro


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

ALICE POV

Sintiéndome bastante contrariada por lo que acababa de presenciar, entre en mi departamento el cual se encontraba en la zona más exclusiva de Seattle , no por nada era parte de la familia Cullen la más poderosa de todo el país, necesitaba encontrar una razón para poder entender como Bella fue capaz de engañar a Jasper.

Comencé a darle vueltas al asunto, aunque sé que mi hermano es una persona extraordinaria no puedo negar que por un momento los odie a ambos por ser los causantes de el gran dolor que iba a sentir Jasper en cuanto se enterara de todo, lo más frustrante es saber que no tengo la fuerza para contarlo todo.

Decidí descansar un poco y dejar a un lado todo lo ocurrido hoy, necesitaba pensar con cabeza fría que era lo mejor en este momento para todos.

JASPER POV

Tenía todo preparado para la sorpresa que de daría a Bella, ella debía ser mi esposa.

Me levante y comencé a reescribir el discurso que daría como vicepresidente que soy, en el incluía la pedida de mano a mi novia, mientras estaba concentrado en esto el sonido del timbre de la casa resonó en mi oídos.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta pensando que seguramente era mi Bella, quien siempre olvida el juego de llaves que le di para que pudiera entrar libremente a mi casa, pero para mi sorpresa no era ella quien llamaba a mi puerta sino Carlisle Cullen el padre y jefe de Edward.

Fue una grata sorpresa pues Carlisle no llegaba sino hasta mañana en la tarde.

-Hola Carlisle- dije con emoción hacia meses que no lo veía

-Jasper ¿como estas?-pregunto sonriendo

-Muy bien Carlisle, a que se debe tu visita-respondí con curiosidad.

-bueno Jasper, como sabrás en pocos meses me retirare del negocio por lo que Edward asumirá el cargo de dueño y presidente absoluto, así que vengo a comunicarte que tu también serás ascendido-dijo para mi sorpresa-serás el presidente de la compañía y como siempre la mano derecha de mi hijo-finalizo con gran emoción.

-Carlisle, no sabes lo que me honra saber que confías en mis capacidades p...-comencé a decir pero el intervino.

-no es nada más que la verdad Jasper-repuso de buen humor

-hay algo que me intriga porque siempre pensé que era Bella quien tomaría el cargo de Edward cuando tú te retiraras- le expuse mis preocupaciones pero en ese momento la sonrisa de Carlisle se amplio

-oh si! Es cierto que Isabella siempre fue y será una de las más capacitadas para tomar el lugar de mi hijo, pero Isabella está bien donde esta, así nos lo hizo saber una vez se le postulo como candidata para remplazar a Edward como presidente – comento sonriendo.

-pero entonces quiere decir que Bella seguirá siendo la gerente- le pregunte

-no ella tomara tu cargo una vez te hallas instalado como presidente-contesto de buen humor

-¿por cierto cual es esa noticia que nos tienes?-pregunto curioso.

-te enteraras el día de la fiesta te enteraras y sé que te va a gustar mucho-conteste ilusionado

-valla creo que será mejor que me vaya ya que como veo no vas soltarme nada al respecto, nos tienes a todos en suspenso principalmente al pobre Edward que no para de tratar de descubrirlo- se rio con fuerza y es que la imagen de Edward desconociendo algo de lo que pasa a su alrededor era bastante cómica - el es bastante controlador-termino de reír y salió de mi casa.

Después de la grata visita del que es mi modelo a seguir pues Carlisle tiene uno de los matrimonios más estables, una familia encantadora y además es el dueño absoluto de una de las empresas más poderosas del país y posiblemente del mundo entero, el es mi inspiración para mi vida, llame a mi adorada Bella pero no contestaba.

Mire el reloj eran las 8:30 ella ya debía de estar despierta, comencé a pensar que le podría haber ocurrido algo hasta que me envió un mensaje

_Jazz cariño perdón por no contestarte es que no encontraba mi celular por ninguna parte, creí que lo había perdido, te veo en la oficina_

_Te amo Besos_

_Bella_

Solamente esas palabra hicieron que este día fuera mejor así que me encamine a la oficina para ver a razón de mi vida, pues no se qué haría sin ella en mi vida.

Mientras manejaba hacia mi oficina vi el Aston Martín Vanquish 12 de Edward entrar en el aparcamiento, pero no venia solo.

-así que por esto es que Edward estaba tan nervioso- dije en voz alta para mi

Me apresure a aparcar mi Lexuz plateado para poder ver el rostro de la mujer que conquisto a Edward "siempre soltero" Cullen, lo que vi me dejo helado, allí en el asiento del copiloto junto a Edward estaba mi hermosa Bella sonriente como siempre y estaba un Edward también sonriente pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando Bella noto mi presencia y todo comenzó a ser confuso.

Edward PoV

Allí parado frente a nosotros logrado estallar nuestra burbuja personal estaba mi mejor amigo y casi hermano quien nos miraba con un gesto de incredulidad y miedo, al cual no sabía lo que iba a decirle cuando me preguntara por que llegue con su novia, pues aunque me partiera el alma de solo pensar en ella con otro hombre el todavía era su novio, yo solo era el segundo lugar a pesar de saber que ella esperaba un hijo mío.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Espero que la historia les guste mucho sé que no actualizo muy seguido, pero me gusta compartir lo que se me ocurre y que me gusta plasmar en las historias.**_

_**Soy bastante nueva en esto pero lo hago con la mejor onda: D, así que aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este complicado enredo!**_

_**Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo.**_

Capitulo 5

Edward PoV

Baje de mi coche y comencé a caminar hacia Jasper quien solo miraba Bella con desconcierto, rabia y miedo.

-¿qué haces tú con Isabella?- pregunto con furia contenida

-solo la traje y me entere que es la brillante gerente que no quiso ser la presidenta de la compañía- respondí riendo- eso es todo hermano aunque debo reconocer que es hermosa- complete complacido, Bella se sonrojo y tomo la mano de Jasper a modo de saludo.

Jasper se relajo un poco pero no dejo de mirarme con recelo pues sabía que yo siempre he tenido fama de mujeriego, pero esta vez era diferente yo estaba absoluta y completamente enamorado de Bella.

Mientras pensaba la dulce voz de Bella me trajo de vuelta.

-Edward-decía mientras agitaba su mano frete a mi cara-

-hermano te quedaste como una estatua-dijo Jasper sin que todavía cambiara la mirada

Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor, pero el ambiente estaba tenso y no creo que pudiera ser de otra manera, yo miraba a Bella disimuladamente, pero ella estaba sonriente con Jasper y haciendo como si yo no existiera.

Jasper PoV

Hace unos momento vi todo rojo mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad por que ver a Bella llegar con Edward era algo que nunca en mi vida lo hubiera imaginado, además Edward la miraba de una manera diferente no como a las michas otra mujeres con las que lo he visto salir aquí hay algo raro nada explica como de la noche a la mañana Bella Swan la persona más independiente que conozco deja que un perfecto desconocido como lo es Edward para ella la traiga en su auto al trabajo, además a ella no le gustan demasiado las atenciones mas bien le molestan en algunas ocasiones.

He discutido con ella en más de una ocasión por eso, no entiendo cómo es que se conocieron, en qué momento y lo más importante cuando, necesito sacarme esta duda así que decidí llamar a Alice Cullen la pequeña hermana de Edward seguro ella conoce los detalles.

Saque mi móvil y le marque a Alice quien a los dos tonos me contesto.

-hola aquí Alice-dijo con su voz cantarina

- hola Alice soy Jasper- respondí rápidamente y creí haber escuchado un pequeño grito.

-oh que sorpresa a que se debe tu llamada- dijo emocionada

-la verdad llamaba para saludarte y preguntarte algo-dije sin dejar de pensar como haría para que no fuera muy evidente que necesitaba información

-si claro en lo que pueda ayudarte con gusto lo hare- dijo con mucha alegría

-ahhh era solo para saber cómo va la organización del evento de mañana y ver si Edward está al tanto- conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-oh-dijo decepcionada-todo está perfecto solo falta que lleguen las ultimas flores en la tarde, ah y ya que me recuerdas lo de Edward-rio ante esto no, no está al tanto de algunas cosas menores pero no te preocupes le informare esta noche en casa-termino con un suspiro

-ayer ¿no pudiste hablar con él?-pregunte por curiosidad

-no la verdad no, como no vino a casa cuando llego se fue directamente al su departamento- dijo con tristeza

-Esme dejo que no cenara con ustedes después de recogerlo en el aeropuerto-Dije divertido esa debió de ser una gran escena para ver, pues Esme no aceptaba un no por respuesta y menos con todo el tiempo que Edward ha estado fuera.

-nosotros no fuimos a recogernos de hecho nos llamo a decirnos que ya había llegado-contesto con un aire de rabia

-oh lo siento no lo sabía-dije a modo de disculpa

-está bien, igual mama sigue esperando una explicación- dijo lo ultimo estallando en risa

-ok, Alice te veo en la mañana en la gran fiesta- me despedí

-oh muy bien Jasper nos vemos mañana, chao- diciendo esto colgó

Así que Edward no estuvo con su familia cuando llego, eso es bastante común en el pues varias veces lo ha hecho pero siempre es por una mujer y por lo que se él dejo de ver a Tania su amate recurrente hace un tiempo ya.

Bueno es mejor dejar lo de investigar a los detectives, mejor sigo redactando la propuesta de matrimonio de mi Bella, saque el anillo que le voy a dar mañana el cual tenía dos esmeraldas medianas a los lados, un diamante del mismo tamaño en el centro, estos no estaban juntos los separaban las espirales que daban forma al anillo, la montura estaba hecha en platino.

Para Bella me parecía perfecto ni muy sencillo, ni muy ostentoso, era algo era no solo la muestra de mi amor sino de el principio de uno de los que serán los mejores momentos de mi vida pues saber que compartiría el resto de mi vida con ella era mi completa felicidad.

Edward PoV

Después de que bella me ignorara olímpicamente me encerré en mi oficina como un ermitaño, pues no quería ver a nadie pues estaba bastante enojado que estaría dispuesto a contarle todo a Jasper en este momento y acabar con toda esta farsa que lo único que hace es hacerme daño, pero no como siempre en lo primero que pensé fue en el bienestar de Bella y de mi hijo.

Debía luchar con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerla a mi lado, ella es aparte de mi familia lo que más quiero en este mundo, en ese momento comencé a recordar el día en que mi vida cambio para siempre el día en que ella mi Bella, mi Ángel apareció para alegrarme cada instante.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba caminando alrededor del hotel, hacia 2 horas que estaba esperando al dichoso gerente de mi empresa, pero nada que aparecía._

_Por cierto he dicho que odio la impuntualidad, además que se cree este tipo que lo voy a estar esperando todo el tiempo, siendo que tengo a Tania esperando mi llamada para venir a complacerme, Tania era mi amante hace 2 años era una mujer de cabellos rubios cuerpo escultural._

_Mientras pensaba en esto vi acercarse a una castaña de tez blanca, llevaba sus ojos entrecerrados, se para frente a mí y abrió los ojos color chocolate que nunca iba a olvidar._

_-buenos días Señor Cullen-comenzó a decir con la voz más dulce que he escuchado -yo soy Isabella Marie la gerente de su empresa-termino de decir dejándome asombrado este ángel era a quien estaba esperando hacia dos horas._

_-buenos días Señorita Swan-dije tomando su mano y dándole un delicada beso-un placer conocerla al fin-dije sonriente_

_-muy bien lamento la tardanza, su secretaria me dio mal el numero de el hotel donde se hospeda-dijo con disgusto_

_-debería darme el nombre para recordarle dar bien la información ya que en muchos casos esta es vital para la empresa-conteste molesto por eso como se podía ser tan incompetente con asuntos como estos_

_-eh creo que se llamaba Tania-dijo no muy convencida-pero da igual-repuso sin darle importancia._

_Me parecía atrevido de parte de Tania interceptar las llamadas solo por ser una de mis secretarias, cosa que debía ser arreglada a mi regreso pues es el colmo que siguiera metiéndose en mis asuntos muchas veces le he recalcado que ella solo es mi amante que no se tomo atribuciones que no le correspondes pero no me hace caso se cree dueña de mi vida y eso no lo permito, a mí nadie me controla._

_-como quieras que se a hagan las cosas te escuchare –dije dándole confianza_

_-ok pero si las cosas son así llámame Bella por favor-me pidió con suavidad_

_-claro solo situ me llamas Edward te parece-dije contento_

_Ella me miro a los ojos directamente como buscando algo pero esa conexión se rompió cuando un móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso, ella rápidamente contesto con una sonrisa a lo que me dio un poco de rabia por no ser el causante de esta._

_-mi amor como estas-dijo y todo perdió su magia _

_Allí fue donde me di cuenta que ella no estaba sola y no sabía cuánto me pesaría esto en el futuro._

_Fin flashback_

La ultima parte de mis recuerdos ha sido mi mayor dolor todo este pues compartirla no es nada fácil, pero bueno que cosa en la vida lo es.

Mientras revisaba el ultima balance que me entrego Jessica la secretaria de Jasper, llamaron a mi oficina era Tania que venía a no sé qué cosa pero esto no podía ser bueno.

De pronto Tania entro de repente seguida por Ángela mi secretario quien tenía una disculpa en la mirada.

-puedes irte Ángela yo me encargo-dije amablemente para tranquilizar a la pobre chica.

Me voltee hacia Tania quien tenía una mirada seductora, de repente se me acerco y sin más me beso tirándome en el sofá de mi oficina.

-Edward vine a….-en eso entro Bella quien al ver lo que sucedía se le aguaron los ojos, me miro con desespero a su lado venia mi hermana Alice quien traía un folder con los detalles de la fiesta de mañana.

Alice solo me miraba con ira.

_**Este es todo el capitulo **_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización**_

_**Estaré actualizando de dos a tres veces por semana**_

_**MARIALU **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Lo siento por tanto tiempo de abandono estuve demasiado ocupada con la universidad.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo que les debía, espero que sigan de nuevo esta historia**_

_**Besos Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Edward PoV

Este era el fin de mi mundo mi querida Bella miraba la escena contrariada, yo sabía más que nadie que esto se veía muy mal además el hecho de que Tania estuviera en mi oficina, Bella nunca había soportado a Tania y menos con lo acontecido el día después de conocernos.

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba pensando en Isabella era impresionante su capacidad en los negocios no por nada mi padre la había escogido para ser la nueva gerente de las empresas, además era una mujer muy hermosa solo tenía un defecto su novio_ _pero eso era algo que tenia solución_ y yo encargaría de eso.

_Mientras ideaba la manera de lograr conquistar a Isabella llamaron a la puerta de mi suite abrí la puerta para encontrarme con que la mujer que esperaba fuera era Tania mi amante habitual una mujer muy hermosa con cabello color oro, ojos azules fríos y un cuerpo totalmente perfecto ella solo le interesaba el dinero que venía con el apellido Cullen, ella quería a toda costa convertirse en mi esposa._

_También era cierto que Tania era una mujer muy inteligente nada que ver con el estéreo tipo de rubia idiota en que la tenia encasillada, era cierto que ser una simple secretaria no era fácil pero ella llevaba una vida más o menos normal._

_-hola Ed-saludo coquetamente_

_Yo en vez de saludar la bese con furia necesitaba desahogarme de todo el estrés que sufría por tanto trabajo y que mejor con una mujer como Tania si bien era cierto que era mi "amante oficial", ella no era la única con la que me acostaba pero eso ella lo sabía muy bien, yo no era un hombre de relaciones exclusivas y ni halar de matrimonio porque la sola palabra me producía alergia, yo no estaba dispuesto a atarme en ningún compromiso._

_Los besos de Tania en mi cuello me hicieron volver de mis pensamientos ella era realmente buena._

_-Edward cuando vas a aceptar que nos vean juntos-dijo melosamente mientras abría los botones de mi camisa-yo gruñir involuntariamente_

_-Tania ya hemos hablado de este tema un millón de veces no quiero una relación esto es simplemente sexo-conteste molesto _

_Ella simplemente entendió el mensaje y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sus besos aunque fríos como ella misma me gustaban pues sabía que al deshacerme de ella no iba a sufrir pues no tenía ningún sentimiento a parte lujuria._

_Sus caricias iban aumentando y yo hacía lo mismo, me deshice de su blusa y de la falda que llevaba ambas de diseño ella beso todo mi pecho para luego ascender a mi cuello nuevamente hasta llegar a mi boca, Tania estaba desabrochando mi cinturón cuando unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta me sacaron de mi trance._

_-vístete-dije rápidamente a Tania tirándole su ropa mientras yo acomodaba la mía_

_Con paso firme me dirigí a la puerta para ver quién me había interrumpido cuando me encontré con eso pozos color chocolate que tanto me habían impresionado esta mañana, allí en mi puerta estaba Isabella mirándome de nuevo tratando de descifrar algo, yo la miraba embobado hasta que ella hablo _

_-Edward vine a invitarte a cenar conmigo hoy pero no sabia si querías puesto que llegaste apenas hace unas horas-dijo pausadamente _

_-Isabella claro que me gustaría cenar contigo pero debes darme…-no alcance a terminar puesto que ella repuso_

_-mmmm habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Bella-dijo divertida_

_-oh cierto lo había olvidado-dije sonriendo_

_Mientras hablaba con Bella la estridente voz de Tania me saco de ese mundo personal que se creaba cuando estaba con Bella._

_-Ed has visto mi otro tacón-pregunto desde la cama_

_La muy zorra sabía quien era Bella y lo hizo intencionalmente, en ese momento voltee a ver a Bella que me miraba con el ceño fruncido había reconocido la voz de Tania de eso estaba seguro._

_-oh veo que estabas ocupado lo siento en todo caso otro día será-dijo rápidamente_

_-no Bella voy a ir cenar contigo-dije de inmediato_

_En ese momento Tania se acerco a donde estábamos, miro a Bella con rabia yo no sabía porque pero no era difícil saberlo, Bella era la jefe de Tania y encima de eso era hermosa, entonces lo comprendí lo que había en la mirada de Tania no era rabia era envidia._

_-oh Isabella que haces aquí se supone que tu reunión era esta mañana-dijo mordazmente_

_-si era esta mañana pero gracias a tu falta de profesionalismo me demore dos horas en llegar porque me diste a propósito mas el numero del hotel del señor Cullen-dijo educadamente _

_oh eso no estaba bien si me llamo Señor Cullen era porque estaba molesta pues fue ella quien insistió en dejar a un lado los formalismo_

_-Señorita Swan esa acusación es muy grave yo hago muy bien mi trabajo-contesto Tania_

_-si se nota-dijo Bella con desprecio_

_Bella me dio la espalda y se marcho sin decir adiós, a lo inmediatamente mire a Tania que sonreía socarronamente_

_-vete en este momento y me vuelvas a buscar nunca-grite-por supuesto quedas relevada de tu cargo como secretaria serás transferida a otra empresa no te quiero interfiriendo en mi trabajo-termine furioso_

_-que no puedes hacerme esto por una desconocida-grito desesperada_

_-ella no es una desconocida es la nueva gerente de mis empresas te parece poco eso-a lo que dije esto su rostro mostro sorpresa_

_-de todas maneras no me importe-dijo altaneramente_

_-ella es tu jefa-dije enojado_

_-es una perra sabes que sale con Jasper tu casi hermano del que tu hermana está enamorada-dijo con burla_

_-no me interesa su vida privada-dije conteniéndome_

_-me voy pero luego no vengas rogarme-se despidió_

_Me calme de la discusión con Tania y baje a buscar como localizar a Bella necesitaba y no sabía por qué hablar con ella._

_Después de esa escena Bella casi no me escucha para decirle que era lo que ocurría con Tania hasta que por fin lo hizo._

_Fin del flashback_

Las lagrimas en lo ojos de Bella eran inminentes por lo que ella se retiro corriendo de mi oficina mientras Tania sonreía triunfantemente.

-Ed no sabia que seguías con esa mosquita de Swan-dijo ácidamente

A lo que Alice se acerco a darle una bofetada, para luego sacarla del cabello mientras le quitaba las extensiones Tania chillaba e insultaba a mi hermana que lo único que hacía era sonreír maléficamente para ser tan pequeña Alice en ocasiones me daba miedo.

-luego vengo por ti hermanito tienes mucho que explicar- grito al salir arrastrando a Tania de mi oficina

Me reí de la escena mientras me dirigía apresuradamente a la oficina de Bella, necesitaba hablar claramente con ella porque mañana le pediría que fuera mi esposa no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo demás quería que ella fuera con la que compartiera el resto de mi vida.

Cuando entre a su oficina Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón de cuero de su oficina, sollozaba levemente, se veía destruida y todo por mi culpa no era justo que un ángel llorara, menos si ese ángel tenia a un pequeño milagro dentro, me acerque lentamente y la abrace por la espalda sabía que no era momento para hablar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Espero que estén súper bien, este es nuevo capítulo que lo disfruten que tenga un fin de semana genial :D**_

_**Besos Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo. **_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Bella PoV

La imagen de Tanya besando a Edward se repetía constantemente en mi mente mientras entraba corriendo a mi oficina era imposible que esto me ocurriera justamente a mí, que le había hecho yo a esa mujer para que apareciera en los peores momentos.

Era una especie de karma que me perseguía por que en el momento en el que las cosas con Edward estaban genial aparecía ella, como el día que la encontré en la habitación de Edward al poco de conocernos además de que siempre había sido muy altanera aun cuando yo era su jefa.

Camine hasta el sillón de cuero negro en el que me hice un ovillo, dejando las lágrimas fluir necesitaba desahogarme además de que estaba muy sensible lo que aumentaba bastante mi tristeza, sentí que pasaban las horas mientras yo solamente sollozaba

Tal vez Jasper sea mejor elección pero no podía hacerle esto el no podía hacerse cargo de el hijo de otro y mucho menos con Edward siendo el padre, ellos eran casi como hermanos yo debía hacerme a un lado para no causar más problemas

Mientras estaba retraída en mis pensamientos sentí que alguien entraba en mi oficina esa persona se acerco, me abrazo yo conocía de memoria esos brazos era Edward quien estaba allí, pensé en sacudirme y pedirle que se fuera pero no fui capaz él era como un bálsamo para mi, su sola presencia me calmaba yo sabía que estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Edward me dejo llorar mientras me abrazaba el sabia que en estos momentos yo no estaba para hablar necesitaba estar calmada para hacerlo, además estaba mi bebe al cual mi tristeza le podía afectar, si algo le pasara yo moriría de dolor era mi única razón para seguir con vida.

-como estas mi vida-dijo recorriendo mi rostro limpiando las lagrimas de mis mejillas para finalmente dejar un beso en mi frente.

-Edward en este momento no puedo escucharte tengo que pensar muchas cosas-lo mire a sus preciosos ojos esmeralda en los cuales se veían muchos sentimientos que pasaban desde el miedo hasta la desesperación su mirada era el reflejo de lo que yo misma sentía en aquel momento.

-lo sé mi vida solo quería ver que estuvieras bien-al decir eso se levanto-te dejo sola entonces solo te pido que me escuches-con esto salió de mi oficina.

Con esto me sentí vacía por lo que decidí irme a casa, no soportaba un segundo más aquí quería un espacio donde pudiera pensar claramente

Edward PoV

Tener que ir me su oficina es una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho jamás pero Bella necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas entre ellas su relación con Jasper porque su buena noticia no me daba buena espina.

Jasper PoV

Me dirigía a la oficina de Bella cuando su secretaria me dijo que no se encontraba que se había ido a su casa temprano por que se sentía enferma esto me alarmo por lo que decidí ir a visitarla

Maneje en dirección a la casa de bella, pensando en pedirle matrimonio hoy mismo y pedirle su respuesta mañana durante la fiesta, aparque mi auto para timbrar a su puerta, ella me abrió con los ojos hinchados clara señal de que había estado llorando.

-Bella cariño que ocurre-pregunte alarmado

-nada Jazz es solo algo que no puedo explica-exclamo no muy convencida pero lo deje pasar

-puedo entrar o vengo en mal momento-pregunte

-claro Jazz como no te dejaría entrar-intento sonreír

Ella se alejo de la puerta para darme paso para entrar, mire su casa en la que había esto muchas veces me encantaba el calor de hogar que se sentía allí, era un lugar especial igual que Bella.

-quieres ver una película-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-claro hay algunas de la última vez que no hemos visto-dijo ya con mejor semblante

La solté dirigiendo a donde bella guardaba los dvds para ver cual podíamos escoger era bastante genial porque casi siempre la película no la veíamos hasta el final siempre terminábamos en la cama desnudos, eran momentos inolvidables al lado de la que pronto se convertiría en mi esposa.

-jazz pon en el microondas las palomitas de maíz-grito desde la cocina

-ok de que las quieres-camine hasta la cocina

-de mantequilla-dijo mientras sacaba unos cuantos refrescos

-nunca cambias-dije divertido

-no nunca-dijo sacándome la lengua

-vamos-saque las palomitas de maíz las puse en un tazón-bella no te las comas todavía-negué cuando saco una gran manotada para comenzar a comer si impórtale que estuvieran muy calientes.

-yo quiero comer ya-dijo como niña pequeña era tan adorable

-está bien puedes hacer lo que quieras-me rendí

-te quiero-dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo donde había mantas y almohadas

-como yo a ti cariño-me acomode a su lado para después darle un beso en sus labios al que no respondió de inmediato pero luego lo hizo apasionadamente como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-bella quiero decirte algo-dije separándome un poco

-si jazz-contesto mirándome a los ojos

-olvídalo no era nada importante-me arrepentí tal vez era más indicado pedirse en la fiesta aquí no tenía nada preparado

-oh ok cuando quieras me lo dices- volteo para colocar el DVD al poco tiempo la película comenzó y ambos nos sumergimos en esta para luego quedarnos dormidos.

Bella PoV

_**"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"**_

_**Paulo Coelho.**_

En mi mente se repetía la anterior frase una y otra vez, era tan cierta me dolían las memorias no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón dividido y mi mente hecha un autentico lio no me ayudaban en ninguna manera.

Anoche con Jasper había sido reconfortante fue un momento único algo que solo él y yo compartíamos, pero por otro lado estaba Edward tremendamente aferrado a mi corazón, padre de mi hijo y mi eterno amor.

La dichosa fiesta era hoy, debía estar preparada era algo muy importante para todos los que trabajamos allí, yo llegaría del brazo de Jasper aunque yo sabía que era con Edward con quien quería estar.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, era Edward pero Jasper seguía dormido en el suelo de mi sala esto no podía ser así.

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola! :D**_

_**Espero que su fin de semana sea genial, gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta esta historia.**_

_**Besos Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo. **_

"_**La felicidad es a veces una bendición, pero por lo general es una conquista"**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

Edward Pov

Mi mundo estaba de cabeza no solo Bella no quería escucharme sino que Jasper tampoco aparecía, me resistía a pensar que estuvieran juntos y mucho menos que ella tomara la decisión de irse con el estando embarazada de mi hijo, era imposible que Isabella Marie Swan mi Bella hiciera algo así ella es la persona que se preocupa más por los otros que por sí misma.

Camine en mi departamento pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaba

-la necesito-grite con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

Ella para mí lo es todo ella Bella es mi felicidad no se qué hacer es que la escena de Tanya no me ponía en un situación muy favorable pero de cualquier manera ella debía escucharme y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, debía ir a su casa para arreglar todo esto ella debía de llegar esta noche de mi brazo y no de el de Jasper.

Me subí a mi coche en dirección a esa casa donde los recuerdos eran innumerables, pase mucho tiempo hay desde que comenzamos, finalmente aparque el coche para timbrar a lo que seguidamente escuche sus pequeños pasos dirigirse a la puerta mi corazón se acelero, solo tenerla cerca era motivo suficiente para emocionarme.

La puerta se abrió, allí estaba ella en una sudadera, una blusa sin mangas y en medias, sonreí para mis adentros era demasiado hermosa aun recién levantada me acerque lentamente a ella para saludarla cuando recordé que ella debía seguir molesta y no debía ser imprudente si quería que ella me escuchara.

-hola Bella-espere su saludo de vuelta el cual no llego, ella se veía nerviosa impaciente.

-oh Hola Edward-por fin salió de su trance-¿Qué haces aquí?- a lo que seguido me dio paso a su casa haciéndose a un lado.

-vine a aclarar la escena del otro día-la seguí hasta la cocina

-mmmm Edward no pudiste llamarme antes tal vez yo todavía no esté preparada para hablar contigo-dijo mientras servía café para ambos

-lo siento Bella se que debí llamarte pero conociéndote como te conozco sabia que ibas a atender igual que lo has hecho últimamente-suspire frustrado

-probablemente pero así yo podría haber si elegir hablar contigo o no-mientras ponía azúcar y crema en el café de ambos ella sabia como me gustaba todo, me conocía más que nadie en este mundo.

-Bella-comenzó mientras ella ponía enfrente de cada uno su taza de café-por favor escúchame bien, no hubo, no hay, no habrá nunca otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú-la abrace a lo que no me alejo

-Ed lo sé pero debes entender que lo que vi en tu oficina no es algo fácil de olvidar pero-dudo un momento- yo te amo a ti y al bebe más que a mi propia vida-sus palabras me hacían completamente feliz

-Bella estoy tan feliz entonces me perdonas-pregunte esperanzado

-claro que si bobito-me dio un beso corto pero fue suficiente para arreglar mi día

-gracias mi vida-la mantuve junto a mi cuerpo-¿te veo esta noche en la fiesta?

-claro que si Ed pero recuerda que iré con Jasper-dijo en un susurro

-ya lo sé Bella solo que pensé que no pensabas ir-le aclare lo que pareció dejarla más tranquila

-ok te veré esta noche- se despidió

-por cierto Alice y rose vendrán-dije despreocupadamente

-oh no por favor no-rogo desesperada

-ya las conoces no hay nada que las detenga-reí

-¿Emmett ya regreso?-pregunto

-el oso ya debe de estar llegando-respondí acordándome de mi infantil y enorme hermano mayor

-oh ya quiero verlo-dijo como una niña pequeña

-el también créelo-me dirigí a la puerta apara irme-adiós mi vida- me despedí dándole un beso en la frente.

-adiós amor-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Camine hacia mi auto para dirigirme a casa de mis padres para ir a recoger Emmett, este iba a ser un gran día, hoy tenía toda la intención de pedirle a bella que dejara a Jasper de una vez por todas, ella debía ser Isabella Marie Cullen Swan mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera para toda la vida , en esta ocasión era ahora o nunca porque si Jasper se enterara de que Bella está embarazada antes de que su relación termine, el asumiría inmediatamente que mi hijo es suyo cosa que por nada del mundo podía permitir que eso pasara por qué conociendo a Jasper el no iba a dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra, sentía pánico de pensar esto puesto que Jasper es su novio ante todos es de quien todos suponen Bella se encuentra enamorada, yo solo era el segundo plato pero no me importaba.

Aparque en el gran garaje de la mansión de mis padres, después de apagar el motor el pequeño duende se lanzo a mi cuello.

-Ed hermanito ¿como estas?-comenzó a saltar

-bien Ali muy bien-sonreí-¿a qué horas hay que ir por Emmett?-pregunte intentando que se dejara de mover un momento cosa que resulto imposible

-oh Ed es que...-Alice comenzó a decir cuando

-Eddieeeee-grito Emmett desde la puerta que comunica el garaje con la casa-que despistado eres hace 2 horas que aterrice pero claro como debes estar muy ocupado con la mujer que te quito lo gruñón-dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente

-Em cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie-suspire frustrado pero lo abrace fuertemente, él era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, dios sabe que hace años que me hubiera enloquecido sin las bromas y el carácter jovial de Emmett.

-mmmm no se Ed tal vez como un millón de veces pero eso no me importa me encanta hacerte enojar es lo mas he extrañado del tiempo que llevo fuera-rio fuertemente

-Chicos entremos a casa mama y papa nos esperan en la sala-dijo Alice

Después de esto caminamos hacia la sala

-oye Ed ¿quién es la chica a la que te tiene así?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-no te lo voy a decir em pero luego la conocerás-repuse muy feliz

-así que si hay una chica, Jacob me debe 300 dólares ahora- sonrió como un niño en navidad

-por que siguen apostando acerca de mi vida-refunfuñe

-porque esta era una apuesta muy interesante ¿dime cuando te habías interesado en una chica que no fuera por más de una o un par de noches? Tu mismo te apodaste Edward "siempre soltero" Cullen y aseguraste que nunca ibas a estar a los pies de un mujer-se mofo de mi

-Eso lo recuerdo muy bien, en aquella época tenía mis razones pero ahora algunas cosas han cambiado para bien-llegamos a la sala donde estaban nuestros padres

-Hola hijos-saludo papa abrazando a cada uno

-Oh Edward no venias hace tanto-dijo mama emocionada abrazándome

-Lo siento mama-me disculpe

-Bueno pasemos al comedor que quiero hablar acerca de algunas cosas que voy a anunciar durante la fiesta de esta noche-dijo papa

Caminamos mientras mama se mantenía abrazada a mí, cada uno tomo su lugar habitual en la mesa familiar, papa en cabecera con mama a su lado derecho al otro lado de papa estaba Alice su princesita como la llamaba, al lado de Alice estaba Emmett y yo al lado de mama.

-Primero que todo Emmett ¿Dónde está Rose?-pregunto papa

-Acompañando a Bella por el vestido de esta noche ¿por cierto enana por qué no estás allá?

-Mmmm tal vez porque papa nos pidió que nos quedáramos-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-em apenas acabemos aquí saldré disparada a donde sea que estén Bella y Rose-dijo como hablándole a un niño pequeño

-Cierto-dijo em

-Bueno ya saben que hoy anunciare mi retiro-miro en mi dirección él sabía que yo no estaba nada de acuerdo con esto- Edward tu asumirás el control total de las empresas Cullen cosa que no es una novedad para ti-dijo

-¿Quién tomara mi lugar un vez tome tu lugar?- pregunte pensando en Bella o Jasper

-Oh hijo allí me dirigía Jasper tomara tu lugar y Bella tomar el lugar de Jasper- sonrió con lo ultimo

-Oh pensé que bella tomaría mi lugar-dije confundido

-De hecho se lo propuse pero Bella lo rechazo-dijo sonriendo-lo hizo aludiendo que Jasper llevaba más tiempo que ella en la empresa y que por lo tanto el debía tomar tu lugar- aclaro papa

-respeto su decisión-dije

-No esperaba menos-dijo papa orgulloso-por otro lado bella se convertirá en tu mano derecha ya que Jasper debe tomar el control de los asuntos que están pendientes-dijo dándome la mejor noticia del mundo

-Me parece perfecto pero Jasper no se molestara que pase tanto tiempo con su novia-dije

-No de hecho no lo creo-papa sonrió

-Oh bien-dije más tranquilo

-bueno además de esto quiero anunciar que su madre y yo nos iremos a Isla Esme inmediatamente termine la fiesta-dijo muy feliz-ya necesitaba vacaciones así que las tomare desde hoy mismo-dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-te lo mereces papa-dije contento

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Emmett

-yo también-dijo Alice

-bueno no siendo más me voy a mi departamento-dije levantándome

-Edward de hecho esperaba que te quedaras a almorzar con nosotros-dijo mama

-oh de acuerdo me quedo-dije feliz

-chicos ayúdenme a poner la mesa, le di vacaciones desde hoy a todo el personal ya que nos vamos de vacaciones-comento mama

-claro mama-respondimos los tres a coro

Entre papa y mama sirvieron el almuerzo mientras que Emmett, Alice y yo terminamos de poner la mesa, comimos entre bromas y un ambiente genial para luego despedirnos no sin antes tener una advertencia de mama

-chicos los quiero a las 6 aquí llegaremos todos juntos en 2 limusinas-dijo muy seria

-por a todos juntos a quienes te refieres-dije

-bueno me refiero a papa, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Alice, tu y yo-enumero mama

-no te parece demasiado 2 limusinas-dije conteniendo la risa

-de hecho no Edward en una irán ustedes y en la otra papa y yo-aclaro mama

-oh ya comprendo-me reí

-bueno nos vemos a la 6-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de mama y de Alice, un abrazo a papa y Emmett que decidió a último momento venir conmigo.

-Ed hermano espérame-grito Emmett

Me detuve esperando que Emmett llegara donde yo estaba

-muévete que tengo que recoger mi traje o sino el duende me matara-dije con fingido miedo

-dirás nos matara ella también encargo el mío-dijo Emmett acercándose a donde estaba

-no lo sabía-me carcajee- por fin tengo a alguien que me entiende cuando Alice me tortura con sus alocadas compras

-si hermano pero no te acostumbres que yo viajo en 2 semanas-me dijo feliz

-para dónde vas esta vez Em- pregunte mientras subíamos a mi auto

-mmmm rose quiere ir a Italia no me preguntes la razón lo la estoy complaciendo-dijo un poco nervioso

-no es nada raro-respondí

Maneje hasta llegar a la tienda Gucci donde Alice mando a hacer nuestros trajes aparque y me baje de el auto al igual que Em, entramos a la tienda donde una mujer de unos 40 años bastante amable nos atendió para luego traernos los trajes empacado en sus fundas

-aquí tienen Señores Cullen-nos los entrego

-muchas gracias-dijimos al unisonó

Emmett miro su traje azul marino y luego el mío color granate

-hey no es justo a ti te toco el color divertido-se quejo

-si quieres te lo cambio-estalle en risas al imaginarme a Emmett en mi traje

-no bromees sabes que nunca cabria en tu traje Edward eres flacucho-se mofo

-no más bien em tu eres un gigante sabes no pareces de la familia será que res adoptado-bromee

-di lo que quieras yo soy el mejor Cullen después de papa-comenzó a reír para luego salir de la tienda

Nos subimos a mi auto para dirigirnos a mi departamento necesitábamos alistarnos par la fiesta ya que solo quedaban 3 horas para las 6 en 2 horas debíamos estar saliendo a casa de nuestros padres.

Aparque el auto en el garaje de mi edificio me baje para luego bajar los trajes mientras Emmett sacaba su maleta, caminamos hacia el ascensor que nos llevo hasta el departamento una vez alli Emmett se lanzo a la cocina para asaltar mi refrigerdor

-tienes helado dechocolate-grito feliz

-Emmett deja de saltar-dije desesperado mis hermanos eran como dos niños pequeños-mejor ve a ducharte en la habitacion de invitados hay lo que necesites- le dije para luego dirigirme a mi habitacion para hacer lo mismo

me desvesti,me bañe dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis musculos, me enjabone y lugo sali con una toalla en mis caderas, fui hacia mi traje para luego ponermelo la camisa era de color girs clro mientras que mi corbata era de color gris oscuro mientras buscaba mi colonia Emmett entro tambien ya vestido

-Ed vamonos que falta solo media hora para las 6 tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a tiempo-dijo con cierto temor

salimos rapidamente para bajar por el ascensor para tomar mi auto y diriginos a casa de nuestros padres

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo**_

"_**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."**_

_**Quiero contarles que por motivos académicos las actualizaciones serán los martes o miércoles y posiblemente los viernes.**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana **_

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola! :D**_

_**Lo siento por estos meses desaparecida sin actualizar, espero que entiendan que la universidad consume muchísimo tiempo, estaba en parciales por lo que me encontraba tremendamente estresada y no tenía la inspiración como para escribir un buen capitulo.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo especialmente a isabel20, Maya Cullen Masen y 87**_ _**por ser constantes siempre es algo que me hace muy feliz :D.**_

_**Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo. **_

"_**El regalo más grande que le puedes dar a alguien que amas es tu tiempo, le estarás dando una porción de tu vida que jamás regresará a ti."**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Ver a Edward y poder hablar con él, fue algo que me reconforto mucho el no sabía lo mucho que esta situación me mataba yo sabía que terminar con Jasper sería lo mejor para todos, pero mi relación con Edward tendría que esperar a que las cosas se normalizaran porque por mucho que yo amara a Edward, Jasper era muy importante para mí y hacerle más daño no estaba precisamente en mis planes.

Camine hasta la sala de nuevo rogando porque Jasper no se hubiera despertado, sería muy complejo explicarle que hacia Edward en mi casa tan temprano dado que para él nos conocemos hace unos pocos días sería muy raro que hubiera tanta confianza entre nosotros, cuando llegue a la sala, Jasper apenas si se había movido un poco pero decidí despertarlo la fiesta era esta noche, ya pasaban de las 11 , Alice y Rose no tardarían en llegar, dado que Alice conocía mi relación con Edward era mejor que yo no me arriesgara a que ella le contara todo a Jasper antes de que yo terminara con él, además estaba en riesgo mi pequeño bebe, el cual se merecía crecer junto a su padre, además no podía negarle a Carlisle y a Esme la posibilidad de ser parte de la vida de su primer nieto, sé que no me lo perdonarían fácilmente.

Me acerque lentamente, me arrodille al lado de Jasper y comencé a moverlo para despertarlo a lo que él respondió con un gruñido, pero no abrió sus ojos.

-Jazz no quiero tener que utilizar la fuerza-dije en un intento de amenaza Jasper simplemente bufo.

-Bells ahhh-bostezo-no me quiero levantar-se quejo.

Seguí intentando que se despertara, así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas a lo que inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse.

-ok ok bella tu ganas-dijo riéndose y levantándose de la improvisada cama hecha con cojines.

-me duele un poco la espalda-se quejo-y tu no ayudas mucho haciéndome cosquillas-me dijo acusadoramente para luego acercarse a besarme pero yo me moví mas rápido y su beso termino en mi mejilla.

-te lo advertí-reí-te dije que usaría la fuerza –comencé a recoger el desorden del suelo de la sal para organizarla

-ya lo sé-refunfuño-¿quieres café?-pregunto

-Jazz ya el café está preparado solo sírvete-dije rápidamente

-gracias Bella-salió rápidamente hacia la cocina

Mientras acomodaba todo en su lugar mire la hora ya eran casi las 12, Jasper debía irse a su casa rápido, mientras pensaba en esto mi celular sonó a lo que corrí para contestar, mire la pantalla, "_Alice Cullen_ _llamando", _atendí rápidamente.

-hola Alice-dije rápido

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-grito Alice

-aquí estoy Alice no me dejes sorda-dije con falso enojo

-Belly Bells voy con rose para tu casa en 30 min-dijo firmemente-antes de que protestes vamos a almorzar juntas y después a pasar todo la tarde encargándonos de quedar espectaculares para la fiesta de la empresa-termino de decir

-ok Alice pero deja rose respirar-me reí

-otra cosa tenemos que estar en la casa Cullen a las 6-dejo antes de colgar

Me quede mirando la pantalla a la espera de que me se ocurriera una solución apropiada pues Jasper no merecía enterarse simplemente por una rabieta de Alice que era seguramente lo que iba a ocurrir.

Camine hacia la cocina, allí estaba Jasper totalmente concentrado enviado mensajes en su celular, era genial verlo así tan tranquilo, pacifico y sobretodo feliz.

-Jazz-dije con cautela acercándome él

-Bella qué bueno que por fin acabaste de hablar-hizo una pequeña pausa y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme-tengo que irme en unos minutos se supone que debo ir a revisar unos detalles de la fiesta de esta noche y arreglarme para asistir y estar puntual en la Casa Cullen-dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro

-Oh jazz lo siento te estoy reteniendo aquí, yo más que nadie se que hay detalles por ultimar para la fiesta de hoy-me disculpe apenada y aliviada

-Tranquila cariño, tú no lo sabías, además nos veremos en casa Cullen a las 6 por lo que no será mucho el tiempo separados-dijo cariñosamente, por dios este hombre es completamente increíble y yo estoy a pocas horas de romperle el corazón.

Me acerque a él para darle el último beso, nuestros labios se encontraron comenzó siendo un beso suave inocente pero fue tomando fuerza convirtiéndose en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, mire a jazz a los ojos estos eran el reflejo del amor y la lujuria que había en el momento, nuestras lenguas bailaban como si se tratara de baile ancestral ya conocido por nosotros, era definitivamente un momento mágico que Jasper rompió cuando se separo de mi y yo lo miraba completamente extrañada.

-Bells tengo que irme si haces eso no podre hacerlo-dijo en tono de disculpa

-lo siento entonces no te demoro mas- me aleje para ir sentarme

-de acuerdo voy por mi celular y las llaves de mi auto a la sala y vengo a despedirme- dijo saliendo de la cocina

Mire la hora Alice y rose estarían aquí en 20 minutos pero ya me encontraba más tranquila puesto que jazz saldría de mi casa en contados minutos, jazz volvió a la cocina con sus llaves en la mano, me dio un pequeño beso en la boca y salió hacia la puerta, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse suspire, tanta tensión y miedo desaparecieron en ese instante, bueno ahora a preparar todo para rose y Alice.

Estaba escuchando música a todo volumen cuando sono el timbre, sonrei sabia que eran rose y alice, asi que me apresure a abrir , apenas abri la puerta el pequeño remolino hiperactivo que es alice entro diciendo todo muy rapido, rose la seguia sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-hola bells-dijo rose

-belly-salto alice

-hola chicas-salude dandole un abrazo a ambas

-bueno bells ve a arreglarte que vamos a un spa alla tomaremos el almuerzo-dijo alice rapidamente

-de acuerdo ya voy-fui a mi habitacion mientras escuchaba a rose gritar

-¿tienes helado de chocolate?- pregunto

-eh si en el congelador buscalo-respondi

-no te demores tenemos poco tiempo-dijo alice en un tono un tanto amenazador para ser tan pequeña

entre a mi habitacion decidi darme un baño para refrescame y pensar un poco pues esta noche muchas cosas cambiarian, todo seria mas complicado solo espero que jasper lo entienda y algun dia me perdone.

sali envuelta en una toalla, llevava otra en el cabello, me vesti rapidamente no crei necesario maquillarme, sali para encontrarme a rose y alice riendo como locas.

-que paso-pregunte

-que rose queria vere tu cara cunado te mostrarmos los tacones que utlizaras esta noche-contesto alice riendose a mares y sacando un tacon azul extremadamente alto para mi gusto, al ver mi cara rieron aun mas fuerte

-ves te lo dije alice-rio rose- me debes un viaje a milan-termino

-sabes que sera un placer ir a milan-rio alice

-para de locas-dije uniendome a sus risas

-bueno nos vamos tenemos reserva a la 1 y el trafico esta pesado-dijo rose

-que auto trajeron-questione

-el porsche de alice-dijo rose totalmente relajada

-no pudieron traer un auto mas discreto-pregunte

-Noooo-gritaton las dos al unisono para volver a reirse

-ademas el auto se queda en Casa Cullen-dijo alice

-no entiendo alice-dije confundida

-bella lo que pasa es que mis padres contrataron dos limusinas, paraq que ninguno de nosotros maneje y podamos disfrutar la fiesta-explico alice

-para que dos limusinas-pregunte

-porque mis padres se van de vacaciones y no puedo decir mas-dijo alice

-que tiene que ver eso-dije confundida

-que ellos tomaran una par ir al aeropuerto-dijo alice como si le hablara a una niña pequeña

-oh ya lo capto, lo siento alice estoy un poco distraida-le dije y ellas empezaron a reir

-ok no perdamos mas tiempo vamonos-dijo rose

alice se levanto seguida por rose y luego por mi, apenas salimos de mi casa vi el reluciente auto amarillo que se encontraba aparcado en la acera, era imposible no sorprenderse ese auto era demasiado ostentoso, bueno es algo en lo que los cullen se dan el gusto.

-tierra llamando a bella-dijo rose divertida

-lo siento siempre me pasa con los autos Cullen-repuse

alice y rose estallaron en risas de nuevo, para luego subirse al auto de alice.

-bella te vas a quedar alli mirando-grito rose

me rei para luego subirme yo tambien al porche, no nos demoramos mucho en llegar al spa estaba maravillosamente decorado, era un sueño de lugar, apenas llegamos a la recepcion una mujer que parecia modelo se acerco a nosotras.

-señorita Cullen sigame-dijo

-con gusto gianna-contesto alice

-vamos-nos dijo a rose y a mi

corrimos detrar de alice para saber en que parte era nuestra sesion de spa.

-señoritas hale y swan- siganme les toca masaje juntas

-alice nos vemos en 1 hora para el almuerzo-dijo rose

-si ya lo se-dijo riendose

caminamos hasta llegar a un salon con paredes que tenian un diseño que contenia los colores esmeralda y azul, los colores de los ojos de edward y jasper respectivamente eso me causo un poco de incomodidad, el propio destino me mostraba que de hoy no podia pasar mi decision, todo se encontraba preparado para nuestro masaje pero antes de que pudiera ir a cambiarme rose hablo.

-Bella que haras respecto a mi hermano y a edward-pregunto sin rodeos

-lo sabes-dije sorprendida

-siempre pero ahora me preocupa mas que nunca-dijo seria

-si lo se pero porque hasta ahora me lo dices-pregunte

-porque descubri que estas embarazada y me gustaria saber de quien es-dijo

-desde cuando lo sabes yo me entere hace poco-dije

-lo se pero llevavas dias rara fue facil darse cuenta-respondio

-oh lo siento tanto rose soy una mala persona-rompi a llorar

-no llores que le hace daño a tu hijo que podria ser mi sobrino-dijo maternalmente

-lo siento rose pero no es tu sobrino-aclare llorando

-lo suponia eso explica el buen humor de edward-dijo hacienso una pausa-el ya lo sabe entonces-afirmo

-si se lo dije el dia que regreso-confirme

-y mi hermano no se piensas decir-pregunto

-de hecho estoy buscando un momento apropiado, no quiero hacerle mas daño pero no se si sea conveniente que se entere que estoy embarazada por lo menos no por ahora-dije

-pero un embarazo no es algo que se pueda esconder y menos con lo felices que estaran los Cullen, bueno menos alice-dijo en un suspiro

-lo se rose ella me vio con edward el dia que regreso en el aeropuerto-dije

-no pense que alice lo supiera-comento

-te ha dicho algo-pregunte

-de hecho lo insinuo un dia despues de la llegada de edward pero no le puse mucho cuidado porque fue un poco confuso lo que dijo-termino de decir rose para ir a cambiarse para el masaje

yo la segui para cambiarme tambien.


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola! :D**_

_**He estado un poco alejada de la historia y de hecho he estado tan ocupada que no me había dado cuenta hace cuanto que no actualizo, pido disculpas a quienes leen el fic**_

_**Espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia.**_

_**Besos Marialu**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le agradezco por el fantástico mundo que creo.**_

"No puedes ser lo suficientemente bueno para todo el mundo, pero siempre serás perfecto para la persona que mereces."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Bella PoV.**

Las palabras de Rosalie me dejaron pensando de nuevo pues sabia que era una decisión que debía ser tomada hoy mismo, de hecho no entiendo porque le doy tantas vueltas a toda la situación si se perfectamente que lo mas correcto es hablar con Jazz, se que sera duro pero mi hijo no puede crecer lejos de Edward , ademas se muy bien que Edward seria capaz de encontrarnos en donde estemos, el movería hasta montañas para encontrarnos a nuestro hijo y a mi, sacudí la cabeza ante el pensamiento de huir de Edward, el es lo mas amo en este mundo, nunca podría apartarme de sin dejar una parte de mi con él, mi amor por Edward supera cualquier cosa pues es el por quien vivo, y ahora por nuestro hijo.

Mientras terminaban con mi masaje, ya me iba sintiendo mejor, mi decisión era inamovible, esta noche le comunicaría a la familia Cullen que estaba embarazada, pero antes dejaría en claro las cosas con Jazz, mientas me debatía la mejor manera de decirle a Jazz , Alice entro por la puerta enfundada en un albornoz rosa y con su cabello completamente liso sin sus desordenadas puntas habituales , detrás de ella estaba rose quien llevaba su largo cabello color oro en bucles que caían como cascada por su espalda, también llevaba un albornoz.

-hey tierra llamando a Bella-dijo Alice dando brincos con entusiasmo

-oh lo siento estaba pensando-repuse riéndome

-si lo sabemos pero ¿exactamente en que estabas pensando?-rió Rosalie disimuladamente

-En Jazz y Edward-a Alice se le descompuso el rostro e hizo el intento de irse pero Rosalie la detuvo-Gracias Rose-le sonreí- quiero decirles que ya mi decisión esta tomada me quedare con Edward y hablare con Jazz-mire a Alice que me miraba confusa- yo se que tu lo amas y que a tu lado sera mas feliz que conmigo- Alice se sorprendió-yo no puedo darle el amor verdadero que tu si, pues como bien sabes estoy enamorada de Edward- Alice corrió a abrazarme mientras rose nos miraba.

-Bells , tu sabes que esperaba que tomaras la decisión correcta para todos- sonrio tristemente- te agradezco que libres a mi hermano de una vida sin amor y mas aun a tu hijo y a ti-Alice miraba a Rosalie con cariño

-Gracias Bells y discúlpame por como te grite en el aeropuerto-dijo Alice agachando la cabeza

-no tengo nada que disculparte- Alice levanto rápidamente la mirada- pues era yo quien me equivocaba y te hacia sufrir-Alice sonrió

-Bells te quiero mucho-dijeron Alice y Rosalie a coro

-y yo a ustedes- comenzamos a llorar

Decidimos almorzar allí mismo pues Alice Cullen no iba a permitir que la vieran a medio arreglar , cosa que divirtió a nuestra camarera que no podía ocultar la risa, almorzamos las tres cada una una ensalada cesar porque según Alice hoy no había que comer mucho, cuando teminaron de recoger nuestros platos ,Alice me miro e hizo una mueca de desaprobación para luego decir

- Bells no estas peinada- en un tono bastante dramático que me causo mucha risa, en ese momento llegaron mi estilista y la maquilladora de Alice, las cuales nos miraban divertidas .

-bueno chicas por favor Alice y Rosalie a maquillaje- me apunto y dijo- tu Isabella tienes que estar radiante a si que manos a la obra- ella comenzó atrabajar agilmente sobre mi cabello haciendo un medio regido con flores de diamante como adorno, cuando ella termino la maquilladora tomo su lugar lo que me hizo suponer que Alice y Rosalie estarían vistiéndose, y hablando del rey de roma cuando Zafrina daba los últimos toques de brillo a mis labios aparecieron ambas con mi vestido y los exageradamente altos zapatos que Alice eligió para mi.

- A cambiarse Bells ya casi son las 5 y prometimos estar en casa Cullen a las 6- dijo Alice con tono autoritario

-para ser tan pequeña das bastante miedo-dije seriamente

-lo se y me encanta- rió Alice

-ok ok ya me cambio-dije tomando el vestido

-hey y los zapatos- grito Rosalie

-me los pongo aquí con ustedes-dije a lo que ellas se miraron y rieron

- entre al vestidor y me coloque el espectacular vestido azul cobalto que elegí junto Rosalie , era de manga laga y por supuesto largo , tenia bordados e incrustaciones en la parte delantera y en el final de las mangas, no era un vestido revelador pero si muy elegante, sali para apreciar que Alice y Rosalie se ponían sus respectivos zapatos verdes y rojos, Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo palabra de honor que la hacia ver magnifica, Alice por su parte llevaba un vestido verde botella asimétrico con un solo hombro ambos largos por supuesto

Alice camino hacia mi con mis zapatos azules en las manos- pontelos rapido, que ya vamos tarde- me ordeno y yo me senté para poder hacerlo, me los coloque y se sentían bastantes cómodos aunque daba vértigo ver lo altos que eran, Rosalie me halo hacia la salida donde nos despedimos de Gianna, practicamente fui arrastrada al auto de Alice y nos dirigimos a casa Cullen a toda velocidad

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste se que es un poco corto pero la fiesta quiero contarla completa<strong>

**saludos Marialu**


End file.
